Popularity Conquest
"Popularity Conquest" is the 11th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 11th episode overall. Synopsis When Mao Mao discovers that he is not as popular as Badgerclops and Adorabat, they decide to reinvent him as a kinder, cuddlier hero.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190725cartoon25/ Plot The heroes return to the royal palace to report on their recent victory against a monster. They are greeted by a crowd of Sweetypies who clamor over Badgerclops and Adorabat, while completely ignoring Mao Mao's presence. He climbs over the swarm and tells his deputies to follow him inside. The trio tell King Snugglemagne about their victory, but the king states that there is something more important to talk about. He unveils a chart that shows the public's opinion of each of the heroes, with Mao Mao being so unpopular, they had to extend the chart with another poster. King Snugglemagne opens the palace doors and asks the crowd outside what they think of each of the heroes, and the Sweetypies reaffirm Mao Mao's poor public image. Crestfallen, Mao Mao asks his friends to help him improve his ratings. Snugglemagne takes the heroes to his dressing room and offers his wardrobe to the cause. Badgerclops and Snugglemagne remove Mao Mao's sword and armor, and menacingly prepare to give him a makeover. The black cat finds himself on a runway, modelling different costumes. After several failed attempts, Badgerclops and Snugglemagne agree on an unseen costume, with Adorabat showing concern for her friend. Back in town, Badgerclops and Adorabat unveil the new Mao Mao to the public: a pink shirt, light blue shorts, and a backwards pink visor. At first, Mao Mao's coarse personality continues to alienate the Sweetypies, but at the urging of Badgerclops, he adopts a more cheerful and laid back persona to match his new outfit. The townsfolk accept him and shower him with the popularity he craves. Mao Mao and his friends go on a patrol of the town. The sheriff spots a Sweetypie littering and almost yells at him, but remembering how unpopular his old self was, plays hackeysack with the trash instead. Mao Mao maintains his easy going persona throughout the day, ignoring the various crimes the Sweetypies are doing, even helping some of them as an act of friendship. Adorabat shows frustration with Mao Mao's behavior as the town becomes increasingly unruly. She scolds Mao Mao, saying that she liked his old self more. Unbeknownst to them, the smoke from a trash fire attracted a nearby monster. Mao Mao takes Pinky's ukulele and tries to reason with the monster through song; the monster responds by trying to eat Muffins whole. Mao Mao is knocked into a tree, where he realizes that his quest for popularity has led him astray. Donning his old outfit and personality, Mao Mao begins to fight the monster, getting on the nerves of the townsfolk with his aggressive attitude once more. The monster wraps its tongue around the sheriff and prepares to eat him, until Badgerclops throws Mao Mao his prosthetic arm. Turning it into a laser, Mao Mao fires at the monster and explodes it into a million pieces. After the fight, Mao Mao laments that no one likes him for who he really is. Adorabat tells Mao Mao that she loves him, causing the sheriff to get emotional. Badgerclops plays a song on Pinky's ukulele referencing the events of the episode, and the trio all stand together in front of one the numerous fires. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *The Blorbchomp (debut/death; mentioned only) *Chubbum *Clark LockJaw (brief appearance) *Curtis (debut) *Gary *Ketchup *King Snugglemagne *Lucky *Mao Mao *Muffins *Pinky *Scoops *Slim Pigguns Trivia Continuity * When Adorabat try to stop Mao Mao's sadness after his popularity ruined, her quote exactly same like name of first episode ("I love you, Mao Mao") References * When Badgerclops, Adorabat and King Snugglemagne try to find a new outfit for Mao Mao, some outfits reference characters from other cartoons. ** When King Snugglemagne said "That's Over", it was a reference to Adventure Time , which had ended on September 3, 2018. ** Finn from Adventure Time (Though Mao Mao's clothes and backpack are color-swapped) 1564844388675.jpg finnAdventureTime.png ** When King Snugglemagne said "I see that one all the time", it was another reference Teen Titans Go already taken many time blocks in the American Cartoon Network Schedule ** Robin from Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go (Mao Mao's mask is colored Red and Green, while Robin's is Black and White) MaoRobin.png TeenTitansRobin.png 321 Action RobinRecap.png CartoonNetworkScheduleAmerican.png * Mao Mao's new pose is inspired from other characters in many television shows. ** Daimon Tatsumi from Kyukyu Sentai GogoFive (In american version, it was Kelsey Winslow from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue). ** Kaio Kincaid from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. 11 pawPaw.jpg Daimon_Tatsumi.jpg Kelsey_profile.jpg Okko.png 11_goYellow.jpg ***When Slim Pigguns taken a photo when Mao Mao doing new pose, Mao Mao got 4 hearts. This also another reference GoYellow/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger identified by the number '4 '(In Kyukyu Sentai GogoFive, Daimon Tatsumi are the fourth child of five siblings in Tatsumi family) 11_4hearts.jpg Rail-Yellow.JPG.jpg * Mao Mao's new costume and personality resembled that of Steven Quartz Universe from another Cartoon Network show, Steven Universe. ** Steven is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, soft-hearted and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude. ** Steven is respected by citizens of Beach City. ** Steven always tries to resolve problems without violence, even against his enemies. ** Steven is also musically inclined, and is typically seen using his ukelele. MaoUkulele.jpg StevenUkulele.jpg * It was revealed Badgerclops actually lost his right hand when he threw his robotic hand to Mao Mao for finishing attack Gallery Videos A Whole New Mao Mao Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao Plays the Uke Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:P